Leah the Vampire Slayer
by Rye1990
Summary: ONESHOT!  This story is about Leah, a vampire slayer, fighting demons with the help of buffy and willow at times.


Harry Daley

4-5-07

Leah The Vampire Slayer 

It is dark and foggy out in the graveyard. Leah, a long red haired, slayer is training with another slayer named Buffy. Slayers are people who are meant to hunt vampires and demons with extra skills like strength and rapid healing. Buffy and Leah are waiting near a gravestone. Leah is sitting on one of the tombstones and says "How long is this gunna take anyway?" Then a vampire comes out of a grave behined her and attacks her by grabbing her at the neack.. Leah flips him over her soulder and the vampire falls onto the ground. Leah then stakes the vampire and it bursts into dust. Buffy says, "Ok that's enough, that's the fifth one tonight."

As they are walking they stop suddenly. A figure starts to emerge from the fog. Buffy squints at it to try to see what it is. "Oh No! Its Amy!" Amy starts to run at Buffy and tries to tackle her. Leah accidentally ends up knocking her out cold by throwing her ageist the tombstone. "Hey Buffy who is Amy?" Buffy replies "An old friend…" they continue to walk through the graveyard back to their home. When they got back there was hundreds of other of slayers waiting for them. Buffy goes up to Giles, her old watcher. "We found someone." Giles says "Who are you talking about?" Buffy replies "Amy"

"What did she do to you?" Giles says. Buffy replied "Nothing much."

As all of the slayers and watchers were sleeping, the door started to creek, Amy started to cast a spell on the house that doesn't let the slayers leave the house. She set up candles around the outside of the house and started to chant. After the chant a barrier was put up. Amy started to walk back to the graveyard. When she finally got to the graveyard, you see Amy start to chant and black fog came out of Amy's hands and emerge the graveyard ground with all black fog. Then a rotted and old looking hand starts to come out of one of the graves. And others start to pop out of other graves. Amy says enthusiastically "This is going to be awesome!"

A few of the zombies that came out of the graves stands in front of Amy and waits for orders. "Go find the Masters bones." Back at the slayers house they all just start to wake up. After they have gotten ready for the day, Buffy's group gets up and starts to leave for their mission, then a blue, see through, shield blocks their way. Leah says, "What is happening? Do you know where Willow is?" Giles says "Willow is in south America right now."

"O.k. maybe we could get her to come over here and break the barrier for us." Giles says "I will go and call her now." At the graveyard Amy is waiting for the zombies. A bunch of them come up to Amy and gives her the Master vampires bones.

Amy says "Wow! That was easy!" she chanted and then the bones started to levitate and re assemble themselves. Then she sacrifices five of the zombies in order to resurrect the Master. Skin started to grow back on the Masters bones. "Finally I am back." At the slayers house Willow burns some incense and chants while it is burning. Willows hair turns a white silvery color while she is doing the spell, and the incense smoke breaks the barrier. Leah says "Thanks Willow we really needed that." Willow smiles and says "No problem!" Leah asks back to Willow "Do you think you could do a locator spell to find Amy?" "Sure!" Willow gets out a map and surrounds it with white candles and starts to meditate on it. Then on the map there is a golden glowing dot where Amy is. "She is back at the graveyard." Willow says. Leah starts to walk out the door to go find Amy.

Leah finally arrives at the graveyard. Amy says "Its about time you show up! Are you back for another fight?" Amy then steps aside and the master comes out from behind her. He has pale white skin Long sharp fingernails and sharp teeth. He also has pointy ears. Leah and the Master start to fight and then Leah ends up kicking the Master onto the dead tree branch, which staked him through the heart. He then exploded into dust like the rest of them.

Amy asks, "how did you do that so quickly?" Leah replies, "I had a lot of training from someone who is very talented, Buffy." Then Willow and Buffy walk into the graveyard after Leah had already slain the Master. Amy says "I will get you for that!" Then Willow traps her in a mystic ring. Willow sends Amy to Brazil. Leah says to Buffy "I slayed a vampire called the Master!" Buffy replies "Wow, I couldn't do that without dieing! I think you should be strong enough to train your own squad of slayers…" Then Leah and her own squad of slayers teamed up to fight the rest of the zombies.


End file.
